


Semantics

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny's perspective, M/M, Pre-Slash, jealous!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Jackson is jealous of Danny's friendship with Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now.”

Unfortunately, the way that Jackson’s shoulder’s were hunching and is face was resorting to it’s usual “bitch face” setting told Danny that not only was Jackson being serious, but this problem had actual emotion tied into it.

For the love of god.

“You know for all the times you tried to convince me that you were my type, I never actually thought that you were gay,” Danny stated, leveling his best friend with his best “how is this my fucking life” stare.

The way that Jackson flailed and squawked was actually the best thing he had ever seen and he was seriously hoping that there was a hidden camera somewhere in the room, because that shit was priceless.

“Danny I’m not gay, you know that!”

Seriously the amount of effort it was taking not to roll his eyes at this point should be recorded for scientific purposes.

“Right,” Danny said.” You’re not gay, you’re just asking me to not flaunt my friendship with one Stiles Stilinski because, and I quote, ‘His stupid voice is driving me insane and I hate that it’s directed at you, and not me. His stupid face is everywhere and is haunting me and when he hangs out with you I have to see it more often. His stupid bambi eyes make things flutter and you hate when he uses them to look at me instead of you. And,’ last but most certainly not least Jackson, this one is definitely my favorite, ‘His stupid fucking smile is blinding and makes me feel funny and every time he smiles at you I have to resist the urge not to claw your eyes out.’”

Danny stared at Jackson, willing him to recognize the point of all of this but instead his best friend is sitting on his bed and nodding along like all of this makes perfect sense with the aforementioned statement ‘no really i’m not gay’. 

If Danny were a crueler person, he would make Jackson work for it, but as it is the desperation clinging to his face was just fucking pathetic. With a groan, Danny fell backwards onto the floor, rubbing his hands over his face, groaning.

“Jesus fucking christ Jackson, the kid is in love with you too, just man up and call him already.”

“REALLY?!”

Jackson leapt from his bed, laughing, like a kid on Christmas morning as he raced to his cell phone.

Seriously.

How. Was this. His life.


End file.
